Your Love Is My Survival
by Winder
Summary: Boots X Bruno if you don't like don't read. Talk of Boots X George as well. Just a one shot of a moment from the last year the boys will be attending Macdonald High.


Your Love Is My Survival

**Winder: **Hey I just finished reading the book 'This can't be happening at Macdonald Hall!' and I loved it! (Sadly though every book story I check they don't have any other ones from the Macdonald Hall series. Oh Woo!) *cries in emo corner*

This story is yaoi, Male X Male and if you don't like it then don't bother writing anything about it 'cause I don't want to hear your bitching.

The characters are not mine (if they were I wouldn't be writing this on ~FAN~Fiction)

Enjoy!^^

((One of the odd things about life is sometimes you can do something until you want to show someone, and then you can't. ~Miss Honey from Matilda))

Boots sighed as he stared at the ceiling of the room he was forced to stay in. They were in their final year of Macdonald Hall soon to be ready to go out in the world and join any college they wanted. But as luck would have it at the beginning of the year Bruno had them pull off a prank so horrible that Mr. Sturgeon had separated them once again. He really didn't want to be here anymore and if Bruno's scams weren't going to work then he really would run away from campus. It wasn't even the fact that George's cleanness drove him over the edge (although that did account for some of it), it was the fact that when it came to Boots nothing was off limits from him.

No one would ever think that George, good, rich, respectful old George would ever be the one into slapping ass and getting a kick out of humiliating anyone with all his pervyness, much less so if he was doing this to another guy. Especially if this guy was Boots.

But alas, it happened whenever they were in the privacy of the stupid dorm room. So Boots had turned it into a habit to make sure that he knew every week what George was doing so he knew when to leave and when it was safe to enter the room. After all the rich prick would never try anything past lights out since he feared that losing even one moment of sleep would be deathly hazardous to his health,

Sighing once again Boots propped himself up on his elbows and glanced down at his cheap wristwatch. Maybe Bruno wouldn't mind if he dropped in and gave him a secret visit? After all Elmer didn't seem to bad and he never really cared when Boots dropped in uninvited.

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed Boots stretched out his arms, raising them high above his head before the sound of steps echoing down the hall made him freeze. Well the window was really as good a door as any.

Springing over to the wide window he threw it open and quickly made the short drop out just as he heard the door to the dorm room open. Talk about a close call.

Deciding to take his time Boots strolled beside the white washed walls whistling happily as he placed his hands in his pockets and took in the sight of two birds playing some sort of tag game with each other. Sooner rather then later he found himself at Elmer's and Bruno's room before he gleefully let himself in threw the window.

"Elmer buddy is Bruno here?" he chirped knowing for a fact that no matter what the friendly nerd would always be in the room.

"No, sorry Boots you just missed him. He said he needed to run down to one of his classes and grave some forgotten paper work." Elmer said not looking up from the scope of one of his experiments.

"Oh," Boots mumbled taking a seat on the edge of Bruno's bed with his back to the door. "Do you mind if I-."

"Stay here as long as you like Boots." Elmer sighed, quickly writing something down in one of his many notebooks.

"Thanks." The blond mumbled with a bit of a smile as he rested his head in his hands watching the glasses wearing boy with little fascination. "So what's this experiment for?"

"Nothing you would understand Boots. Just know it's something for my 'plants in darkness for a hundred and forty-four hours' experiment that I did years ago."

Boot's frowned at that as he stood up and stood next to the smartest kid in school. "You do know I'm smarter then Bruno right?"

Elmer just exhaled deeply before turning to face Boots and readjusting his glasses. "What are you doing here Boots?"

The question threw the boy off guard as he stared at Elmer blankly with his mouth gaping open just a bit and his eyes were just the slightest bit wider then usually.

"Are you trying to say you don't like me Elmer? I'm so hurt."

"Seriously Boots. You know very well that 'The Fish' would kill you if he ever caught you and who knows which person would trade you in on this floor. It's not safe at all and yet you come anyways. Is there something going on in your dorm room?" Elmer questioned making Boots tense all over.

"What's George been doing now hm? Graving your butt or forcing kisses on you?"

Boots felt his face light up to a fever pitch before coughing into his hand trying to cover up his awkwardness. "Pfft, it's nothing like that! I just don't like the guy!" he scoffed knowing that Elmer didn't believe his BS for one moment. "Don't tell Bruno."

"Why?" the other asked turning back to his experiment. "He should know."

"But it's embarrassing! I mean this is George we're talking about!" Boots snapped throwing his arms out beside himself with frustration. "I mean come on! Should he really be able to push me around so easily! If anyone found out I'd lose all my hard earned respect!"

"Well in your defense George really did bulk up in the last few years. I bet even Bruno would have a bit of a problem trying to handle him now." Elmer shrugged looking threw his telescope again.

"That's not an accuse. Besides I've already got it all covered. I just stay out of his way until lights out and whenever he advances on me I just hop out the window." Boots shrugged trying to see what was so fascinating about what the other was taking such interest in.

"I still say you should tell Bruno. He'd mostly go nuts." Elmer mumbled pulling back once again to jot something down.

"Oh he'd go more then nuts. He'd kill George." Boots chuckled, choking on his laugher when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm going to." Bruno growled before spinning around on his heels and marching right out of the room once more.

"H-how long do you think he was standing there for?" Boots asked staring at the door where his friend had left from just a few short seconds ago.

"Probably the whole thing." Elmer shrugged as he graved Boots arm before he could disappear anywhere. "Actually could you help me with something?"

(Whee! I love page breakers!)

Never in his whole life had Boots ever been so nervous as he was now. Elmer had kept him in the room the whole time they could hear the fight going on above and he had no idea who had won. Sure he was hoping for Bruno to win, but with George's size now it was going to be a pretty even match. And even if Bruno did come out the victor what would they do with him down at the main office.

Dragging Elmer behind him Boots dashed down to room 109 (They hadn't bothered to switched the boys rooms) and stopped just as he got in the hall.

Bruno (looking pissed and beaten here and there but other wise no worse for wear) emerged from the room splitting the crowd of spectators in half as he walked by. Upon seeing Boots though his frown deepened and he marched right up to the two not even breaking his stride as he graved Boots's elbow and dragged him out of the building.

Boots cursed as he noticed that Elmer had disappeared from his grasp and followed after Bruno like a good little puppy.

"Why didn't you tell me Boots?" He asked taking a seat down by the cannon they had made their official meeting place.

Shrugging Boots sat down next to him and placed his arms behind them leaning back as he stared at the sky.

"You were there for the whole conversation so why don't you tell me? By the way the whole school now knows that we aren't staying separated like we're suppose to."

'After they see George they wont think about telling anyone. Besides," Bruno smirked graving Boots chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Nobody touches, or messes with my boyfriend."

Chuckling Boots brought their lips together for a quick peak before pulling back.

"The Fish is going to expel you ya know."

"I don't think so, cause once I tell him what George has been doing, backed up with evidence of cores, and get a small group together he wont be able to do a thing about the way I reacted."

Chuckling once again at the others childish behavior Boots kissed him once more before leaning into his side. "Thanks Bruno."

"Anything for you Boots."

**Winder:** And that's a wrap. It sucks I know but I'm writing this a 2am so cut me some slack. Anyways I'm going to bed and I hope you guys/girls like it. Night.


End file.
